powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal (Gokaiger)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and mecha in the Gokaiger arsenal. Mobirates Transformation Cellphone Mobirates (変身携帯モバイレーツ, Henshin Keitai Mobairētsu?): The Mobirates are the Gokaigers' transformation device. The Gokaigers can transform by inserting a Ranger Key with the activation call of "Gokai Change" (豪快チェンジ, Gōkai Chenji?). GokaiCellular The GokaiCellular '''is GokaiSilver's henshin device in the form of a cellphone. Weapons GokaiSabre '''Gokai Sabre (ゴーカイサーベル, Gōkai Sāberu?): The Gokai Sabre is the Gokaigers' primary sword sidearm, resembling a cutlass with a built-in grappling hook. It is able to utilize the Ranger Keys to activate a Final Wave attack after a Ranger Key is set into the hilt. Gokai Blue and Gokai Yellow will typically trade their Gokai Guns with the other Gokaigers for dual Gokai Sabres. GokaiGun Gokai Gun (ゴーカイガン, Gōkai Gan?): The Gokai Gun is the Gokaigers' primary firearm sidearm, resembling a flintlock pistol. It is able to utilize the Ranger Keys to activate the Gokai Blast (ゴーカイブラスト, Gōkai Burasuto?) Final Wave attack. Gokai Green and Gokai Pink will typically trade their Gokai Sabres with the other Gokaigers for dual Gokai Guns. GokaiSpear The GokaiSpear '''is the primary weapon of GokaiSilver Mecha GokaiOh '''Pirate Gattai GokaiOh (海賊合体ゴーカイオー, Kaizoku Gattai Gōkaiō) is a giant robot formed from the Gokai Galleon and the Gokai Machines. An agile machine, it is armed with the twin Gokai Ken (ゴーカイケン, Gōkai Ken) swords and the built-in Gokai Hō (ゴーカイホー, Gōkai Hō) chest cannon. It also has the one-off Gokai Bat weapon, a gigantic baseball bat used against the Sneak Brothers; more specifically, the Elder Brother. Its finishing attack is the Gokai Star Burst (ゴーカイスターバースト, Gōkai Sutā Bāsuto), where the wheel on GokaiOh's back spins and the hatches on each limb opens up, revealing several cannon balls which are then fired out of the Gokai Hō. *When the Gokaigers use the Magiranger Keys, GokaiOh becomes MagiGokaiOh (マジゴーカイオー, Magi Gōkaiō) with the limb hatches and Gokai Hō. In this state, Magi Gokaioh can fly and even have Magi Dragon separate from it to attack independently. Its finishing attack is the Gokai Magi Bind (ゴーカイマジバインド, Gōkai Maji Baindo) during which MagiDragon is launched from GokaiOh and crushes the target with magical power. *When the Gokaigers use the Dekaranger Keys, GokaiOh becomes DekaGokaiOh (デカゴーカイオー, Deka Gōkaiō) with parts of the Patrol Striker emerging from its limb hatches and Gokai Hō. In this state, DekaGokaiOh can use the parts of the Patrol Striker in its arms as firearms in its attacks and even have the Patrol Striker separate from it to attack independently. It's finishing attack is the Gokai Full Burst ''(ゴーカイフルブラスト, ''Gōkai Furu Burasuto) during which DekaGokaiOh fires all of Patstriker's guns in rapid succession to mow down the target in a hail of bullets. *When the Gokaigers use the Gaoranger Keys, they summon Gao Lion which combines with GokaiOh to become GaoGokaiOh (ガオゴーカイオー, Gao Gōkaiō). Gao Gokaioh's finishing attack is the Gokai Animal Heart (ゴーカイアニマルハート, Gōkai Animaru Hāto), releasing a powerful energy beam from Gao Lion and two powerful slashes from the Gokai Ken swords. Image:KSG-Gokai Ho.jpg|Gokai Hō Image:KSG-MagiGokaiOh.jpg|MagiGokaiOh Image:KSG-DekaGokaiOh.jpg|DekaGokaiOh Image:KSG-GaoGokaiOh.jpg|GaoGokaiOh GokaiGalleon The Gokai Galleon (ゴーカイガレオン, Gōkai Gareon) is a three-masted galleon-like spacecraft that the Gokaigers use as their base of operations as they search for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It is equipped with the Galleon Cannons (ガレオンキャノン, Gareon Kyanon) and several beam cannons on its wings. It holds the four other Gokai Machines in a fashion similar to a Matryoshka doll, with Gokai Trailer as the second largest mecha, the third being Gokai Marine, fourth is Gokai Racer and Gokai Jet being the fifth. As part of GokaiOh, the Gokai Galleon forms the robot's head and torso. GokaiJet The GokaiJet is GokaiBlue's jet mecha. It forms the right arm & hat of GokaiOh. It is armed with a series of beam and vulcan cannons as well as a powerful energy cannon. GokaiTrailer The GokaiTrailer is GokaiYellow's tractor trailer mecha. It forms the left leg of GokaiOh. Its offensive abilities lie in its strong ramming power. GokaiRacer The GokaiRacer is GokaiGreen's race car mecha. It forms the left arm of GokaiOh. It is armed with a beam cannon and an energy cannon. GokaiMarine The GokaiMarine is GoukaiPink's submarine mecha. It forms the right leg of GokaiOh. It is armed with a beam cannon, tracking torpedoes, and homing mines. Legend Sentai Mecha In addition to the Gokai Machines, the Gokaigers gain access to various other Super Sentai's powers to power up GokaiOh. *MagiDragon: The MagiDragon is the secondary mecha from Magiranger. Unlike its original form, MagiDragon is red instead of silver. It combines with GokaiOh to form MagiGokaiOh. The Gokaigers gain access to it after Kai Ozu reveals that the Ranger Keys have more power than the Gokaigers normally access and after Don used courage to save Marvelous' life, a key emotion that the Magirangers use to summon their powers. *Patstriker: The Dekamachine Patstriker is DekaRed's mecha from Dekaranger. It has a different design in Dekaranger. It combines with GokaiOh to form DekaGokaiOh. The Gokaigers gain access to it after Doggie Kruger released Captain Marvelous to defeat Buramudo. *GekiBeasts: When the Gokaigers use the Gekiranger Keys, they summon the GekiBeasts (GekiTiger, GekiCheetah, GekiJaguar, GekiWolf, and SaiDain). The GekiBeasts emerge from the limb hatches and the Gokai Hō to allow Gokaioh to perform a finishing attack called the Gokai Great Geki-Geki Fist (ゴーカイ大ゲキゲキ拳, Gōkai Dai Geki Geki Ken). *GaoLion: The GaoLion is GaoRed's mecha from Gaoranger. It will combine with GokaiOh to form GaoGokaiOh or ShinkenGokaiOh. *FuraiMaru: The FuraiMaru is the combination of the Furai Head and Furai Knuckle Karakuri Balls. Unlike its original form, FuraiMaru is green instead of navy blue. It will combine with GokaiOh to form HurricaneGokaiOh. Ranger Keys The Ranger Keys (レンジャーキー, Renjā Kī?) are mysterious special items originally in Aka Red's possession before giving them to Marvelous, later revealed to him and his to be useful to obtain the Greatest Treasure once their full power is revealed. Normally stored in chest or in a Gokai Buckle, the Ranger Keys fold to form a key which can allow the user to become a Gokaiger or access the powers of one of the previous 34 Sentai groups by using it on the Mobirates. By using it on the weapons it can activate a Final Wave (ファイナルウェイブ, Fainaru Weibu?) attack. Aside from the five Gokaiger keys, the other Ranger Keys are not specific to any of the five Gokaigers. While the Gokaigers can primarily transform into a previous Super Sentai hero of their color, the Gokaigers can use a Ranger Key of any color. In the events of the film Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, each of the Gokaigers transforms into a different previous red hero. When their representative color was not on on the previous team, the Gokaiger can transform into the closest analog. For example, if the Gokaigers were to transform into the Gaorangers, Gokai Green would transform into Gao Black and Gokai Pink would transform into Gao White. If the gender of the original hero is different, the Gokaiger's transformed suit will match the style used by their gender. For example, when Gokai Blue and Gokai Yellow transform into Magi Blue and Magi Yellow in episode 1, the Magi Blue suit is in the male Magiranger style and the Magi Yellow suit in the female style. List of Ranger Keys *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' Ranger Keys: These keys are the main Ranger Keys used by the Gokaigers. **'Gokai Red Key' (ゴーカイレッドキー, Gōkai Reddo Kī?): Captain Marvelous's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into Gokai Red. **'Gokai Blue Key' (ゴーカイブルーキー, Gōkai Burū Kī?): Joe's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into Gokai Blue. **'Gokai Yellow Key' (ゴーカイイエローキー, Gōkai Ierō Kī?): Luka's personal Ranger Key that allows her to transform into Gokai Yellow. **'Gokai Green Key' (ゴーカイグリーンキー, Gōkai Gurīn Kī?): Don's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into Gokai Green. **'Gokai Pink Key' (ゴーカイピンクキー, Gōkai Pinku Kī?): Ahim's personal Ranger Key that allows her to transform into Gokai Pink. *''Himitsu Sentai Goranger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Gorangers. **Aka Ranger Key (アカレンジャーキー, Aka Renjā Kī?) **Ao Ranger Key (アオレンジャーキー, Ao Renjā Kī?) **Ki Ranger Key (キレンジャーキー, Ki Renjā Kī?) **Momo Ranger Key (モモレンジャーキー, Momo Renjā Kī?) **Mido Ranger Key (ミドレンジャーキー, Mido Renjā Kī?) *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the J.A.K.Q. team. **Spade Ace Key (スペードエースキー, Supēdo Ēsu Kī?) **Dia Jack Key (ダイヤジャックキー, Daiya Jakku Kī?) **Heart Queen Key (ハートクインキー, Hāto Kuin Kī?) **Clover King Key (クローバーキングキー, Kurōbā Kingu Kī?) **Big One Key (ビッグワンキー, Biggu Wan Kī?) *''Battle Fever J'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Battle Fever team.' Note': The Gokaigers have not yet used the Ranger Keys of the Battle Fever team to transform into. **Battle Japan Key (バトルジャパンキー, Batoru Japan Kī?) **Battle Cossack Key (バトルコサックキー, Batoru Kosakku Kī?) **Battle France Key (バトルフランスキー, Batoru Furansu Kī?) **Battle Kenya Key (バトルケニアキー, Batoru Kenia Kī?) **Miss America Key (ミスアメリカキー, Misu Amerika Kī?) *''Denshi Sentai Denjiman ''Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Denjimen. **Denji Red Key (デンジレッドキー, Denji Reddo Kī?) **Denji Blue Key (デンジブルーキー, Denji Burū Kī?) **Denji Yellow Key (デンジイエローキー, Denji Ierō Kī?) **Denji Green Key (デンジグリーンキー, Denji Gurīn Kī?) **Denji Pink Key (デンジピンクキー,'' Denji Pinku'' ''Kī''?) *''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Sun Vulcans. **Vul Eagle Key (バルイーグルキー, Buru Īguru Ki?) **Vul Shark Key (バルシャークキー, Buru Shāku Ki?) **Vul Panther Key (バルパンサーキー, Buru Pansa Ki?) *''Dai Sentai Goggle Five ''Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Goggle Five. **Goggle Red Key (ゴーグルレッドキー, Gōguru Reddo Kī?) **Goggle Black Key (ゴーグルブラックキー, Gōguru Burakku Kī?) **Goggle Blue Key (ゴーグルブルーキー, Gōguru Burū Kī?) **Goggle Yellow Key (ゴーグルイエローキー, Gōguru Ierō Kī?) **Goggle Pink Key (ゴーグルピンクキー,'' Gōguru Pinku Kī?) *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Turborangers. **Black Turbo Key (ブラックターボキー, Burakku Tābo Ki'') *''Chōjin Sentai Jetman'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Jetmen. **Red Hawk Key (レッドホークキー, Reddo Hōku Ki) **Yellow Owl Key (イエローオウルキー, Ierō Ōru Ki) **White Swan Key (ホワイトスワンキー, Howaito Suwan Kī?) **Blue Swallow Key (ブルースワローキー, Burū Suwarō Ki) *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Dairangers. **Shishi Ranger Key (シシレンジャーキー, Shishi Renjā Kī?) **Tenma Ranger Key (テンマレンジャーキー, Tenma Renjā Kī?) **Qilin Ranger Key (キリンレンジャーキー, Kirin Renjā Kī?) **Houou Ranger Key (ホウオウレンジャーキー, Hōō Renjā Kī?) *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Kakurangers. **Ninja Black Key (ニンジャブラックキー, Ninja Burakku Kī?) *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Carrangers. **Yellow Racer Key (イエローレーサーキー, Iero Resa Ki?) *''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Gingamen. **Ginga Blue Key (ギンガブルーキー, Ginga Burū Kī?) *''Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the GoGoFive. **Go Yellow Key (ゴーイエローキー, Go Iero Ki?) *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Gaorangers or summon GaoLion. **Gao Red Key (ガオレッドキー, Gao Reddo Kī?) **Gao Yellow Key (ガオイエローキー, Gao'' Iero Kī?)' **Gao Blue Key (ガオブルーキー, Gao Burū Kī?) **Gao Black Key (ガオブラックキー, Gao Burakku Kī?) **Gao White Key (ガオホワイトキー, Gao Howaito Kī?) *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Hurricanegers or the Gouraigers. **Hurricane Red Key (ハリケンレッドキー, Hariken Reddo Kī?) **Hurricane Blue Key (ハリケンブルーキー, Hariken Burū Kī?) **Hurricane Yellow Key (ハリケンイエローキー, Hariken Ierō Kī?) **Kabuto Raiger Key (カブトライジャーキー, Kabuto Raijā Kī?) **Kuwaga Raiger Key (クワガライジャーキー, Kuwaga Raijā Kī?) *''Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Abarangers. **Abare Black Key (アバレブラックキー, Abare Burakku Kī?) *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Dekarangers or summon the Patrol Striker. Gokai Green uses the Deka Red Key in Epic on Ginmaku. **Deka Red Key (デカレッドキー, Deka Reddo Kī?) **Deka Blue Key (デカブルーキー, Deka Burū Kī?) **Deka Green Key (デカグリーンキー, Deka Gurīn Kī?) **Deka Yellow Key (デカイエローキー, Deka Ierō Kī?) **Deka Pink Key (デカピンクキー, Deka Pinku Kī?) *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Magirangers or summon Magi Dragon. Gokai Pink uses the Magi Red Key in Epic on Ginmaku. **Magi Red Key (マジレッドキー, Maji Reddo Kī?) **Magi Yellow Key (マジイエローキー, Maji Ierō Kī?) **Magi Blue Key (マジブルーキー, Maji Burū Kī?) **Magi Pink Key (マジピンクキー, Maji Pinku Kī?) **Magi Green Key (マジグリーンキー, Maji Gurīn Kī?) *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Boukengers. Gokai Blue uses the Bouken Red Key in Epic on Ginmaku. **Bouken Red Key (ボウケンレッドキー, Bouken Reddo Ki?) **Bouken Blue Key (ボウケンブルーキー, Bouken Burū Kī) **Bouken Yellow Key (ボウケンイエローキー, Bouken Iero Ki?) *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Gekirangers or summon the GekiBeasts. Gokai Yellow uses the Geki Red Key in Epic on Ginmaku. **Geki Red Key (ゲキレッドキー, Geki Reddo Kī?) **Geki Yellow Key (ゲキイエローキー, Geki Ierō Kī?) **Geki Blue Key (ゲキゲキブルーキー, Geki Burū Kī?) **Geki Violet Key (ゲキバイオレットキー, Geki Baioretto Kī?) **Geki Chopper Key (ゲキチョッパーキー, Geki Choppā Kī?) *''Engine Sentai Go-onger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Go-ongers. Gokai Red uses the Go-on Red Key in Epic on Ginmaku. **Go-on Red Key (ゴーオンレッドキー, Gōon Reddo Kī?) **Go-on Blue Key (ゴーオンブルーキー, Gōon Burū Kī?) **Go-on Yellow Key (ゴーオンイエローキー, Gōon Ierō Kī?) **Go-on Green Key (ゴーオングリーンキー, Gōon Gurīn Kī?) **Go-on Black Key (ゴーオンブラックキー, Gōon Burakku Kī?) *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Shinkengers. **Shinken Red Key (シンケンレッドキー, Shinken Reddo Kī?) **Shinken Blue Key (シンケンブルーキー, Shinken Burū Kī?) **Shinken Pink Key (シンケンピンクキー, Shinken Pinku Kī?) **Shinken Green Key (シンケングリーンキー, Shinken Gurīn Kī?) **Shinken Yellow Key (シンケンイエローキー, Shinken Ierō Kī?) *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' Ranger Keys: Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Goseigers. **Gosei Red Key (ゴセイレッドキー, Gosei Reddo Kī?) **Gosei Blue Key (ゴセイブルーキー, Gosei Burū Kī?) GokaiSilver's Ranger Keys *'GokaiSilver' *'DragonRanger' *'Kibaranger' *'King Ranger' *'MegaSilver' *'TimeFire' *'GaoSilver' *'Shurikenger' *'AbareKiller' *'DekaBreak' *'MagiShine' *'BoukenSilver' *'Go-OnGold' *'Go-OnSilver' *'ShinkenGold' *'GoseiKnight' Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger